


On the Drift

by ShadowsOffense



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Firefly
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsOffense/pseuds/ShadowsOffense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short experimental crossover one-shot for a look at how Faith might play in the Firefly 'verse, using Willow's magic as a deus ex machina for immortality.  I rather like the feel of the piece and thought I'd share.  Firefly lingo suits Faith nicely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Drift

The city, the whole ruttin’ _planet_ , is so panda-piss clean it sparkles. And that seems wrong. Her out of place combat boots hit the stone path in a steady rhythm and Faith remembers when cities were dirt and demons. When walking down a path like this at night meant she had a stake in her pocket and kept one eye on the path and the other over her shoulder.

Tonight, she’s unarmed. Earth, Earth _-That-Was_ , is nothing but a memory. Not even that, really, just a legend. One she used to live in, but still, even for Faith, it’s become more fiction than fact. Of course, she can’t speak for B, hasn’t even seen her this decade. 

It doesn’t matter. What she remembers or doesn’t (not B, B _always_ matters). Earth was just a rock; humanity is still the same and life, even with all the centuries she – and Red’s magic – are carrying, is still the same. There’s fighting and there’s fucking, both bringing the sweet adrenalin surge that says she’s still kicking. Its muscle memory and that’s more powerful than any fuzzy recollection of Earth-That-Was. And People-That-Were.

Once, back on Earth-That-Was, Faith had walked into a Hellmouth. Out here, the Hellmouth walked into them and God da… _gorram_ it, Faith’s seen some fucked up shit, but this had a class all of its own. The demon blood the Alliance played around with made a whole new batch of monsters. Monsters with ships and guns that she can’t do much of a damn about; the cold of space kills a Slayer just as fast as any other human. 

Right now, Faith wants to forget. All of it. Sunnyhell, Reveres, and every vamp and demon in between. Why she came to this ruttin’ core planet in the first place. All of it, for a while.

Fighting’s out. There are no vamps here –the border worlds are a different story. They suit Faith better; she’ll be back there soon enough... and if she has her way, there’ll be more fighting than even she would like. She an’ B an’ Dawnie will see to that.

For now, though, fucking’s the only option. Normally, Faith would just pick up some one night stand in a bar, but she was here and why the hell not? She had sent a wave to the companion’s guild. Hadn’t expected an answer, she wasn’t exactly the type she’d expect a companion to take on. But one had. 

“Miss Lehane?” The woman was poised, perfectly, on the rise at the end of the path. “I’m Inara Serra. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”


End file.
